


Insane

by PDTS_Shady



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDTS_Shady/pseuds/PDTS_Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy and Nico meet will it be destiny or will one person destroy it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is ... Nico

Frist period of the school day had started and Mr. Glover began to teach the class. I sat in the back of the class as usual barely paying attention to subject he was teaching which was world civ.  
" So, today we have a new student that is going to join our class today" stated Mr. Glover. "His name is Percy."   
I glanced over to Percy he was tall, tan, muscular, he had dark black hair, and had bright sea-green eyes that scan over the the people in the class with curious eye's. I could not lie he was attractive, but how could a guy like him be with a guy like me. So, I glanced down to the project the teacher assigned to the class yesterday and of course he is working on it alone because no one wanted to be partners with him, because they thought he was scary just because the way he is dressed (Which it all black) and his attitude, but really he was kind and nice it just people never gave him the chance to explain himself, but he really did not care he preferred to be alone than have people bothering him.  
"Nico" said the teacher distracting him from his thoughts "Percy it going to be your partner for the project because he needs help and you are the only one that does not have a partner."  
Great just great the new kid as my partner just great.  
"Percy, you can sit next the set next to Nico for the rest of the school year." said Mr. Glover " Is that ok?"  
"Yes" said Percy. And he made his way towards the desk next to me. He gently set his things down and looked up and smiled and me and sail " Nice to meat you nico."   
All I did was nod, and said "you to."  
" All right we got that taken care of why don't you start to work on your projects with your partners" Mr. Glover said.  
Percy turned around in his seat to get started on the assignment. "So, what is this project about?"  
"Well, you get to chose one important invent in America's History and wright 6 to 8 paragraphs. Each paragraph needs 7 or more sentences also you need to make a power point to present to the class." stated Nico  
. "that is a lot to do, so we should get started."  
"yea"  
" So what event are we going to do?"  
" Well I already started on it and I have chosen to do the American revolution"   
" that's cool to how much have you done so far?"  
___Break___  
Together they worked on the project until class is over and Percy said they still had a ton to do so he said that they to go over to Nico's house to get more of it done because Percy said that his house was a mess because they just moved in. They were going to meet next to the front entrance after school.  
After 8 period with was over me and my sister Bianca went to meet up with Percy. When he went out side he was hit with brisk winter air.He love's winter and the snow and how happy everyone is because of the holidays. He made his way to the front of the school with his sister. Bianca was explaining Nico how her day was going and how she had a load of homework and how she was not happy about that. Unlike Bianca's day his went pretty well compared to other days, also he might also make friends with Percy and maybe more than friends. Yes I am gay I found that out when I was 12 when I did not like girls the same way boys and you know what I am proud to be gay, but it is one more reason why he did not have many friends. People think he is a freak but he has 2 close friends which are Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean. He also had his sister Bianca and his stepsister Hazel Levesque and that was all he needed to be happy.   
They turned to corner and the was Percy standing there with his hands in his pockets waiting. We came up to greet him, I introduced my sister to Percy and made our way to my sister car. My sister drove, I was in shotgun, and Percy in the back. We made to the house and my sister stopped and we got out of the car and made our way to the house were my dad meet us his name is Hades. I introduced him to Percy and told him about the project we were working on the is suppose to be due in 2 days. My sister took off her shoes and sat on the couch to watch T.V.  
"Bianca didn't you say that you had homework to do?" I asked my sister  
"Sooo?" she respond  
"Shouldn't you be doing it?"  
"Homework is boring I would rather watch T.V" she retorted  
"Fine" I said and took Percy's had and lead him to my room to work on our project.  
When the two entered Nico's room they sat on the side of Nico's bed and took out there books out and pages. Nico went to the drawer to get his laptop to start with the power-point.  
" I like your room" said Percy and Nico came back with the laptop.  
" thank you"  
" I like the posters on your walls" said Percy looking up on the wall right side of his bed. " who is that person?"  
" He is a rapper named Eminem he is my Idol" Said Nico, " I own all of his albums and the albums of his crew D12, I can't believe you never heard of him he is really famous"  
"Well, I do not really listen to music so yea." stated Percy "do you want to begain to start on the power point?' Motioning to the laptop.  
"Yea" I said  
We were working on the project for a good 3 hours until it was 7 pm. My sister told Percy she would drive him home and with that I hugged Percy and he hugged me back.   
"um" started Percy "do you want to be friends or something because you seemed kind of lonely at school and I really don't have any friends?"  
That took me for surprise because the way that Percy looked he could have had better looking friends than him but he was not going to skip this opportunity to be friends with Percy Jackson. And that day forward Nico and Percy became friends.


	2. The Way I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great New Years Everyone!!!

Its been more than 2 months that Nico and Percy were assigned to be partners in a project and then became friends.  
Percy learned a lot about Nico like his favorite things the likes the color black, he likes to be alone, his favorite rapper is Eminem, he loves and will do anything for his two sisters. Which Makes Percy sad because he wishes He had a sister like Nico or a brother he could be with, but my mom Sally wants nothing to do with my terrible step dad who was always abusive. She found out he was hitting me about 2 months ago and that is the reason we moved to this town because she wanted to get away as possible and now we live in a tiny apartment and very little money. But I was happy because he was with his mom he loved his mom. She was the most kindest and grateful person you would every meet. That is way I was surprised when she started to date Gabe because he was down right mean and curl the upside of my mom. But now he is behind us and he is not a part of our family anymore and I am more than glad for that.  
" Mom can I go over to Nico's house?' Percy stared and his moms for an answer.  
" why is there a reason you would want to go over?" his mom asked.  
" Will he is going to have some of our friends over and we are just going to hang out nothing more."  
" Yes, you may go thank you for asking me first."  
with that she came over and kissed me on the forehead and told me she loved me. She always did this every time he left the house which he found strange but he never protested because he know that, that would hurt her feelings.  
" I love you to mom" I said when I was heading out of the door to go get his bike that was out side of the door, It was his only free source of transportation because he did not know how to drive a car.  
The ride to Nico's house was peaceful and calming. He loved to ride his bike. Feeling the cold wind gliding over his face. It almost felt like when he was swimming, when the water flows around him. He loved swimming more than his bike he was really happy that they moved to a place that was close to water which was a lake blue and beautiful. He and Nico would go and swim together. One thing that reminds Percy of the water was Nico because he was beautiful like he lake.  
He never thought of himself as gay because he loves girls he had a ton of girlfriends and he loved them. He did not really feel the something with guys but with nico it is different like could and would date nico if he felt the same way. The reason that he never said anything about how he feels is because he did not want his best friend to think he was a freak and leave him. So he kept his mouth shut and he hid his feelings deep down inside of him.  
When he got to Nico's house he rested his bike on the side of Nicos house and made his way to the door. He knocked three times, and on the third time the door opened and their was Nico standing there. From the looks of it he was the last to arrive to his house.  
" come inside Percy" Nico said stepping aside to let Percy in.  
Percy did what he was ordered and entered he was greeted by his friends. Leo and Piper were sitting on the couch talking but their were to far away to hear. Hazel and Nico's other sister Bianca where in the corner next to a window talking to. Next was Grover alone on the other couch watching what seems to be a football game.  
" Hi guys how is it going" Percy asked his friends that were scattered around the house.  
His friends respond in multiple ways. Some were having a good day some not so much.  
They started of there night in watching a couple of movies and eating popcorn. Nico got blankets on the floor and pillows so the rest of us can sit on.  
Percy sat next to Nico while they watched the horror movies that Grover brought. After the first two movies were finished we wanted to play games to pass time until midnight.  
The played charades Piper would all ways win she was a great guesser. After playing that game they wanted to play a different game so the chose to play truth or dare. They had a great time playing.  
" I dare you Hazel to eat a pepper and do not drink milk" said Leo looking at Hazel with devious eyes  
Hazel did not object and did it she took one huge bite of pepper and she started to cough and tears start to stream down her face and she could not take it she ran to the kitchen to get any liquid to drink.  
"Come on Hazel that pepper was not even hot" Joked Leo  
" Well it was for me" stated Hazel  
" So it is my turn " Hazel turned to her brother " Nico, truth or dare?"  
" I chose dare " said Nico  
" great" said Hazel with a huge grin spread across her face. " I dare you to kiss Percy"  
I sat their dumbfounded.  
"What?" said Nico his voice was shaky  
" you heard me, only if you want to be called a chicken?" said hazel  
"Fine" he said and he turned to me and took my face in between his hands and kissed me. when that happened I did not know what to do so I just sat their like an idiot. Nico started to pull away and I got my mined back and to my hand in the back of his head to bring him to an other kiss, this time i moved my lips with his. At this moment I did not care about his friends right now he just was thinking about Nico's lips on his own, and that Nico was actually kissing him back!!! Finally the pulled back to get air back into their systems and when they did all of their friends where staring at them. I felt embarrassed that he did that. He glanced over and Nico and the boys face was red he was blushing.  
After a while Hazel spoke " That was hot." and everyone cheered  
" Ok that was a great way to end the night, we should go home now it's getting late now." said Nico's other sister Bianca.  
Everybody was saying good night to each other. He was the last person to leave. He said to night to Nicos sister. Then it came to Nico.  
" Well, bye" I said to him.  
" Can I ask you something?" he asked me.  
" Yea, anything" I respond  
He looked over his shoulder. It seemed to me that he was making sure that his sister's were gone, and they were. " Are you gay?'  
That took me bye surprise. " Well no... I don't really think I am" I stated  
"Then what was the whole think when we where playing the game?" he asked  
"Well, your sister us the dare was to kiss" I responded  
" Yea, to kiss once not twice"  
" I just did not kiss you the first time so I kissed to wanted to really kiss you so I kissed you a second time, was that not ok?" I said blushing  
"Well, no it is ok it just... nothing for get i said anything. Bye"  
"Bye, Nico see you tommarrow" I said and hugged him. I felt him stiffen under my grip, but then huge he back. I walked out the door toward my bike and made my way back to my house, I can't wait till tommarrow so I can see Nico again. I wished I could have told him that I liked him but I couldn't I just can't.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fanfic wat you think?


End file.
